dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Crazy Joe Davola
Crazy Joe Davola was an elder guardian who served as the personal pet of Tox and warden of the Tox Box during Dragonhollow's Fourth Era. He was killed by Gabault during the Fall of Summergate. =Description= ---- Crazy Joe Davola was both a prisoner and protector of the Tox Box, a dungeon operated for the amusement of Tox. Joe periodically culled those trapped within and guarded the treasures that his master had accumulated. As an elder guardian, Joe's primary attack was a deadly laser beam impossible to dodge. He employed a thorns-like defense against those who dared to strike him. In addition, he applied constant mining fatigue to anyone who entered the Tox Box. Joe was nearly invulnerable to mere mortals, possessing rapid health regeneration that quickly healed his wounds. =History= ---- On 4E:404, the Archpriest HyperSilence created Joe and gifted him to Tox as a reward for conquering the Sea Sphere. Tox kept the elder guardian in the lowest reaches of the Tox Box, where he occasionally preyed upon his fellow prisoners. A cow kept in a hidden chamber produced a steady supply of milk allowing Tox to purge himself of the dungeon's constant mining fatigue. A redstone switch could shut off the regenerative effects of the Tox Box's beacon, making Joe far more dangerous. On 4E:405, Tox held a rave in the Tox Box and introduced his guests to Joe. Not all survived the encounter. Jack Firebane formed a symbiotic bond with Joe and lovingly embraced his lasers over the course of a dozen deaths. Elite, Tohbeh, MrJevie, Jinx, and Cary were also in attendance. Tox used Joe as the Tox Box's last line of defense during the Fall of Summergate on 4E:412. The entrances were walled-in with obsidian and the elder guardian's wide deployment of mining fatigue prevented would-be raiders and bandits from reaching the interior to loot and destroy. The strategy worked until Eris herself joined the fray and personally blew a hole in the ceiling of the Tox Box, allowing the waters of Summer Pond to pour in. However, moments beforehand, Tox had guided Gabault through a secret tunnel near Sprankles' Summergate Compound and allowed the deadly warrior to face down Joe mano a mano. From a vantage point at the top of the Tox Box, Gabault tried killing Joe with flaming arrows from his uberbow, but they had little effect. He then leapt to the bottom, not only surviving the long fall but the laser that struck him as he landed. Gabault then waged a fierce ten minute melee battle with Joe and eventually managed to do what all others before him had failed to do, delivering the death blow with his Sharpness V diamond sword. At the time of his death, Crazy Joe Davola was just eight days old. =Victims= ---- The following people fell victim to Joe and died in the Tox Box: =Gallery= ---- File:2016-03-09_07.02.07.png|MrJevie spies on Joe File:2016-03-10_00.28.08.png|Joe hunts HyperSilence and Elite File:2016-03-10_00.30.12.png|Jack targeted by Joe File:2016-03-10_00.37.13.png|Joe looks lovingly at Tox File:2016-03-10_00.39.20.png|Watching Joe from the top of the Tox Box File:2016-03-10_00.40.41.png|Joe and Jack chill File:2016-03-10_00.40.52.png|Joe bites the hand that feeds File:2016-03-10_00.40.58.png|Jack under attack from Joe File:2016-03-10_00.44.13.png|Jack under attack from Joe File:2016-03-10_00.48.07.png|Jack under attack from Joe File:2016-03-10_00.59.16.png|Joe targets Tox while Jack, Tohbeh, and Jinx watch File:2016-03-10_00.59.29.png|Joe in action File:2016-03-14_03.34.22.png|Retro and Greyknightpaul huddle at the beacon while Joe circles =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. Crazy Joe Davola is a reference to the Seinfeld character of the same name. Category:NPCs